Radio receivers are used to receive and process incoming wireless signals. In many environments, there are noise challenges, due to a wide variety of potentially interfering sources. Such sources may include interfering radio channels that are closely spaced with a desired radio channel. Other sources may include sources of interference that are locally present with the radio receiver. For example, different electrical compenents, either in a single integrated circuit (IC) with the radio receiver or closely located with the IC, can operate at frequencies that create noise at one or more frequencies at which the radio receiver operates.
With regard to amplitude modulation (AM) radios, a new and increasing source of interference is found in receivers that operate in electric and electric hybrid vehicles. This is so, as electric motors of these vehicles generate interference in the AM band, such that receiving an AM broadcast signal in an automotive radio without unwanted noise is much more difficult. In fact, some manufacturers of electric cars are even giving up on AM radios completely.